Situation Alert
by CrimsonHeartFairy
Summary: One shot .Reupload-Because Sanji was pretty sure the only reason Zoro would do something weird like this was. if the world is coming to the end which isn't happen righ now or there was a stupid person who was stupid enough to pretended as shitty marimo but even so, it still didn't make any sense at all


**One Piece Fanfiction**

**Situation Alert**

_Featured Luffy X Zoro. Zoro X Sanji Nakamaship not yaoi_

**My first time doing one piece fanfic .I am a shipper of Zolu, Luna ,Zoro (even thought I wish Zoro mines *bite a tissue paper and crying in the corner)**

**Anyway I know I am suck, no good, my English is very bad and the list can go on but at least I am trying. So please review and feel free to critic me and my story. So I can improve more.**

* * *

Summary:

Because Sanji sure the only reason Zoro would do something weird like this was if world coming to end which wasn't happen now or there was a stupid person who stupid enough to pretended as shitty marimo but even so, it still didn't make any sense at all.

* * *

**Situation Alert**

**By: CrimsonHeartFairy**

Sanji blinked, his legs didn't move from his spot as his body froze. Looking at the unusual scene in front of him the cook of straw hat pirate could only gaped as his mouth left hanging open.

_Holy fucking shit_. He cursed in his mind, not believing what his eyes had just seen. There in the kitchen of sunny, in front of him stood Zoro who was wearing a green apron that Sanji swore to himself if that bastard marimo wore that and wandered alone in the forest he would never ever be found.

Sanji couldn't help himself but stare at the green haired wonder before him. The marimo was actually cooking? Aliens must be invading earth, there was no way Zoro would spend his time doing anything else besides his constant training and napping wherever he seemed fit. The blond moved closer, not daring to voice his opinion about the miracle happening right in front of him

He observed him closely as he saw him struggled to chop vegetables completely ignoring Sanji presence. Not that he would mind that.

Sanji eyes twitched when he scanned the condition of his dear kitchen and realized how messy it was. He growled. That damn marimo better had a good explanation for this

he snickered as he stared at Zoro green hair then hisgreen apron but before he wanted to say how lame and girly the apron made him, Zoro had already turned around interrupting him.

"Stop staring stupid cook. I know you like guys but you can at least make an attempt to hide it. Your creepy stare made me had a goose bump"

Sanji eyes widened, showing his anger. He raised his leg kicking him hard but with a good reflects Zoro dodged it making the blond cook snapped and kicking him again harder and faster.

Zoro growled as he made attempts to dodge all the shitty cook kicks. Soon he got annoyed when one of the kicks had manage to hit his unfinished food. With a flash, He grabbed Sanji right leg making him stopped.

Sanji was expecting the stupid marimo to at least punched him or insulted him but what he did next making Sanji raised his eyebrow as he looked at Zoro who was turned his back at him focusing his attention back at his cooking.

"Che, I don't have time for this. Got to do something more important" Zoro spoke annoyed without looking back at Sanji who was confused with his unusual respond

_Ok. That was weird_. Sanji though deeply. The marimo always fought him back no matter what their circumstance was and adding the fact that damn shitty marimo was cooking in the kitchen with a green apron was beyond weird.

There must be something going on here was Sanji thought as he stared with a weird look at Zoro. Thinking fast, He finally drew his conclusion.

"Ok, now tell me who the heck are you and what are you doing on this ship?" Sanji yelled loudly while pointed his finger accusingly to the man he thought was a fake Zoro.

Hearing that, poor Zoro who was currently picking up salt from a shelf above him smacked his head against it. He rubbed his head, looking at Sanji with scowl in his face.

"What are you talking about ero-cook? Did the stupid germ in your blood finally made your brain damage?" zoro snapped

"Hmm. Very funny, You sure copied marimo's lack of manner very perfectly." Sanji lit his cigarette, inhaled the smoke and continuing his supposed interrogation-at-the-intruder

"Say, are you a spy from the marine? Don't you dare mess around with me" he said with a mocked tone making Zoro snorted as his angry mood went level up.

"Seriously. You can stop your stupid game now shitty cook. I don't have time for that. " zoro answered more annoyed that before "And no, I am not a marine spy. Stupid ero-cook" he muttered darkly, throwing him a dirty look

"Then how did you explain this" Sanji pointed at the pile of ingredients and vegetables splattered on the table "And this" he pointed at the green apron while Zoro cringed a bit looking at his own apron.

"The only logical reason that you would do all of this was if the world come to the end in which it isn't happen now..." Zoro rolled his eyes, thinking a plan to get back at him later after all of this stupid talk was over.

"...Or someone else is stupid enough to disguise himself as you" Sanji continued his illogical reason while Zoro glared and hissed at him.

"Even though I don't get why would they want to disguise themselves as a stupid brainless guy like you" Zoro scowl became deeper, He surely have to think a plan to kill this stupid cook without anyone notice it as soon as possible

"It's not even your business in the first place. Don't bother me again"

Sanji eyed him curiously and thought about all the weird things happened once again "What did marimo suddenly cooking anyway? Beside for whom he would give the food for?

Out of blue Sanji remembered about Luffy unusual behavior earlier. Usually at time like this he would start whining and bugging him to gave him food but just now Sanji saw him played happily with Usopp he didn't even bother to ask him when Sanji walked pass him

"Why wouldn't he? Sanji thought hard trying to find the answer of all the weird things happened around him. He stared at Zoro again looking at the food he was making then everything suddenly clicked into his mind

Sanji smirked feeling satisfied as he had just solved a confusing riddle. He gave Zoro a kick once more time before he walked toward the door ignoring his mad outburst.

Taking a last look at the one-life-time-occurrence Sanji snickered, teasing Zoro for the last time before he close the door leaving him alone.

"Well, I guess you better prepare more food. You know, Luffy eats A LOT"

Zoro grunted, he stared at the door, glaring with a murderous intention as if he tried to kill the door and the man who had just left from that door. He sighed still feeling annoyed with the earlier disturbance.

"Damn, that shitty cook for bothering me"

It wasn't like he was doing all of this gladly. It was all because Luffy kept whining and sulking about the lack of food that his usual nap got disturbed. So, he didn't have any other choice. After all it was a captain's order.

A few days later it is a laundry day in thousand sunny. When Sanji picked out of his own laundry from a washing machine his face went pale as he looks at all of his clothes. all of them was changed to a freaking color of pink Sanji shrieked like a girl as he find his favorite suits also change color to pink.

On the deck Zoro was smirks got wider as he hears a constant yell and scream from a certain cook.

* * *

** The end**


End file.
